With development of the automobile industry and wide application of engineering plastics in that industry, the safety performance of automobile bumpers, which act as safety devices for absorbing and buffering external impact and for protecting pedestrians and both front and rear portions of automobile bodies, is receiving increasing attention. However, usually a bumper can only absorb energy and cannot carry a vehicle light assembly. At present, vehicle light assemblies are provided on the automobile body housings.